


Alive With The Glory of Love

by LeahCat



Series: In the Spirit of Song [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Holocaust, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragic Romance, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a homosexual and Dean Winchester is a Jew in the 1940's in Germany. </p><p>(Alive! Alive!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive With The Glory of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if my information is 100% correct, but I did as much research as possible for the subjects I took on. This of course a more serious historical moment, so try not to be factious about it. Yes, this is very cheesy, but the song is too so, might as well, right???

** Germany: 1942 **

****

                A massive grey cloud brushed over the top of the small town in the country of Germany. People rushing inside hearing the thunder in the distant, at least what they thought was thunder.  Castiel Novak just stood under his porch. The smoke off of his cigar was looking as dark as the clouds. He saw an older lady calling her kids in, seeing the clouds.

                The kids looked happy, although their Father seemed to be missing. This small town was full of Anti-Semites; just like Hitler. They didn’t want to get on the Nazi’s bad side. Well, who would want to?

                Castiel wasn’t an Anti-Semites. He was a person of his own and didn’t agree with Hitler at all. He and his cigar went inside after feeling a rain drop hit the edge of his nose. Castiel was not your normal German, although he did have the blue eyes. His hair was dark brown, pretty much black and he couldn’t stand straight. It was like he had a crack in his back constantly.

                He lived alone. No one would know him and he was perfect fine with that. He didn’t want people knowing. People like him weren’t exactly on the Nazi’s good side, just like the Jews. If they knew what Castiel dreamed about or how he felt about men in general, he’d be sent to the camps quicker than a horse could run.

                Castiel took off his shoes; he’d shine them in the morning. He realized he had worn his tie on the wrong way the whole day. His black suit was soon off of his body, nothing but briefs left on his slick, sweaty, body. He got into his bed. He turned off the light closing his eyes as the rain began to pour until morning.

 

* * *

 

 

                Castiel was up early that morning. The rain was light outside but the clouds in the distant said it’d get worse soon. He got up and got ready for his day, getting his morning cigar and walking out the door for his newspaper. Something was different outside; it wasn’t as quite as it usually was. There was a small glimmer across the road with a taller man leaning in, looking at it. Castiel decided to look himself.

                “Hello?” Castiel said more like a question than he meant to. He walked slowly over to him, scuffing his boots on the ground. The taller man brushed the dust off of him and stood up. “Sorry, I just thought I saw something on the ground…It must be the rain messing with my head.”

                The man looked up at Castiel and instantly his heart skipped a beat. The man’s green eyes shined brightly even in the gloomy weather right into Castiel’s. The man had a hat on, the ends of it longer than Castiel’s. He was wearing a suit too, it was more blue than black though.

                “Sir?” He said as Castiel stared.

                “Oh—I’m sorry, I was just—sorry.” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck as the red of his cheeks showed. Dean laughed with a small smile and held his hand out. “I’m Dean Winchester.”

                Castiel shook it firmly. “I’m Castiel Novak.” He could feel a big drop of rain on his shoulder and then another on the tip of his nose. “It’s starting to rain pretty hard; you should probably be getting inside.” Castiel added not even knowing the man. Dean smirked a bit. “I don’t live here actually or anywhere really, but thanks.”

                “So, you’re just going to stand out here in this freezing rain?”

                “That’s the plain.” Dean laughed out obviously not loving the idea.

                “Well—new plain come on, follow me.” Castiel said not caring if this young man liked it or not. Dean gave a confused look but when he saw Castiel turn around and start walking he knew he had to follow the man.

                He invited him into his house with a smile and shut the door behind him. Dean stood there awkwardly as Castiel pulled out his cigar, puffing a few clouds of smoke. “Come on, don’t just stand there; sit.” Castiel said patting the seat next to him. Dean did as he was told. “So you’re a Jew, are you not?” Castiel asked looking serious with the cigar hanging from his lips. Dean’s eyes got big and rubbed his arm.

                He nodded, knowing he couldn’t lie. Castiel smiled and nodded to himself.  Dean tensed up and waited for Castiel to punch him or report him on the spot. But to his surprise, he just sat there smoking his cigar leaning back on the couch. “How’d you know…?” He hesitated to ask.

                “No homeless dresses like that.” He answered taking off his hat and throwing it to the other side of the room. “Most Jews wear hats like that too.” He added on taking Dean’s hat off showing his beautiful dusty blonde hair.

                His freckled cheeks blushed and looked at Castiel. “You’re not going to report me or—or beat me raw; are you?” He asked with scared glimmering green eyes. Castiel started laughing and took the cigar out of his mouth. “Baby, this world may be crazy, but I’m not letting you down.”

                Dean’s red cheeks grew bigger as he looked at Castiel. He continued, “Why would I report someone if they’d just take me too?” he asked still smiling putting his cigar down. “You’re a Jew?” Dean asked with a confused look.

                Castiel smirked and got in Dean’s face; his lips just an itch away from Dean’s. “Think again, my little Jew.” He smirked and settled back down to the spot in his chair. “Homosexual?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and looked into Dean’s eyes. “But aren’t we all a little homosexual?”

                Dean started to laugh. “No, I’m straight Sir.” Castiel lifted his eyebrow and got closer to Dean. “Are you sure? Pretty men like you don’t blush at men like me.” Dean’s laugh began to stop as Castiel got closer to his face. “Have you ever made love with a man before? Watch him,” Castiel stopped to lick his lips an itch away from Dean’s. “Wanting to fuck him right where he is standing, want to feel their lips on your own, or their big, long, swollen cock against your sweaty body?” Castiel said getting onto Dean’s lap. Dean was shaking. “You’ve never wanted to feel another man’s cock seeing his eye filled with pleasure? Have you my little Jew?” Castiel bit Dean’s lip making him shiver.

                Castiel was about to say something else until he felt a strong hand on his cheek and a lust filled kiss to his lips. “I think my little Jew has; he wants to be fucked in his tight hole. He wants me to fuck him in his tight little hole. Does he?” Dean kissed him harder and felt Castiel up.

                “Fuck you!” Dean said kissing him harder. Castiel kissed him back harder and began to strip all the clothes off his back. Dean leaned back and let Castiel kiss up and down his neck and chest. Dean pushed his pelvis up to touch Castiel’s. “Patience, Baby.”

                Castiel began stripping his clothes off one piece at a time. Dean was already down to his boxer’s by the time Castiel got down to his suit pants. He saw how Dean was trying not to touch himself so he decided to show him how it was done. Castiel ran his hand down the front of Dean’s underwear grabbing a hold of his cock tight. He squeezed it and rubbed it softly after teasing him. Dean removed his boxers to watch as Castiel moved up and down on his swollen member.

                Castiel took his suit pants off and then his briefs. He lifted his hand from Dean’s dick and moved it to Dean’s face. “Suck…suck my fingers my little Jew.” He demanded Dean to do. Dean’s mouth soon was over the tip of Castiel’s fingers, going over the knuckles. He sucked and licked at them until he told Dean to stop.

                Castiel spread the Jews legs and teased at his hole. “So tight…” He said sticking one finger in. Dean’s mouth opened with a gasp. His finger slid in and out of the tight space. He stuck another in along with another. Dean’s mouth turned in an ‘O’ shape begging for more from Castiel.

                Castiel made Dean watch as he licked his fingers and spread the spit over his cock. He slowly slid it into Dean. “You like that, my Jew?” He asked touching at the small of Dean’s back. Dean nodded as Castiel pushed hard, probably too hard for a first timer. Dean gasped loud. “Cas!” He yelled making a new nickname for the German man.

                Castiel brought Dean closer to him and brushed his hands over his back. He thrust his pelvis deep into Dean making him moan. He kissed Dean hard and Dean did the same back. Soon Dean was coming into Castiel’s hand and Castiel was coming inside of Dean.

                “No homosexual,” Castiel laughed lying down beside him, “My ass.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Months had pasted and the love between the two humans grew. They made love as if every day was their last day. They didn’t know went it would happen, they didn’t even know _if_ it’d happen. Castiel seemed very sure on it though. Dean was scared and Castiel would just smile and hold his hand.

                “Castiel, don’t think like that. They’re never gonna find us. We’ll hide, they’ll never find us.” Dean had faith. Cas shook his head, and grabbed his cigar. “Baby, our city is vast and shitty. At some point it’s gonna fall to the axis and we’re going down with it.”

                “Cas—“

                “They’re going to take the golden riches we have, our rings, and our wallets. This whole building will be touched, nothing will be left. Expect for you.” Castiel blew out smoke from his lips, and held Dean’s hand tight.

                Dean was frowning. “Castiel, what do you mean ‘expect me?’” Castiel grinned and patted Dean’s thigh looking at him. “You’re lovely baby, so lovely. This war that’s going on is crazy, but I won’t let them take you.”

                “Castiel there is no way in hell you can stop them!” Dean nearly shouted. Castiel laughed. He seemed to never frown. “I’ll do whatever it takes my little Jew.”

                Dean leaded down and kissed the top of Cas’s head lightly, breathing softly. They got into bed that night like they always did. Who knew normal could change so fast?

 

* * *

 

 

                “Castiel!” Dean was crying, waking Cas up, shaking him harshly. “Dean?” He asked. “Why must you cry?” He asked patting beside him. “Sit down, and talk to me.”

                Dean sit down, he was shaking. “They’re – they’re coming Castiel. There are lights and bangs coming from just up the hill. Castiel we gotta hide, we gotta run, we gotta—“

                “You go Dean, save yourself. This is my purpose.” Castiel smiled, sadness in his eyes; sadness that Dean had never seen before. “Hell no! I won’t let them take you, hell no!” Dean yelled, the noises growing louder in the distance. Dean sat down next to Castiel. “You’re stubborn, little Jew.”

                Dean takes Cas’s hand into his own and with somber eyes, he kisses the top. “I love you Castiel.” He smiles. Castiel rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I love you too little Jew.”

                The long shots and screams were getting louder as they sat, in silence. “Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps, I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time.” Dean speaks softly, holding Cas’s hand tighter as the noise got louder.

                “Should they kill me, your love will fill me, as warm as the bullets. I'll know my purpose and that this war was worth this. It gave me the love of my life. I won’t let you down.”

                Sounds of the glass breaking in their home filled their ears as tears fell down both their faces. Yelling broke out from voices they had never heard before, bashing into their room. “I am alive!” Castiel said holding onto Dean. “I will forever be alive with the glory of love.”

                His lips met Dean’s, and he smiled. This was not the end for them.


End file.
